Verline Daehn
"Don't be a bother" Verline is not aware of her past and fights in hopes of uncovering her past and rediscovering her memories. Appearance Pre-Skip: Verline has pale skin, dark brown hair that is often left untied and bright hazel eyes. She wears light make up that often goes unnoticed. She's usually seen wearing dark clothing. Post-Skip: Not much has changed about Verline's appearance. Verline just got a tad taller and started to change her selection in clothing. Personality Pre-Skip: When first met, she appears as a cold and antisocial person. She's sarcastic, ill-tempered and foul mouthed. She won't hesitate to voice her opinions and that often gets her in trouble. All of that however is her way of dealing with her shyness and naievity. Post-skip: Verline has warmed up to people over the years. She has become more social while still maintaining her old, rude mannerism and foul mouth. While she's still hesitant to hold back her opinions she's become more reserved and can think twice before voicing them if the situation calls for it. Due to her taking care of Cassie for over two years Verline has become more caring towards other people and can be seen as a reliable older sister to some. Verline managed to get over her shyness but can still be seen as a rather naive person. In battle Verline prefers to play a more supportive role unless the situation needs her to take offensive action (Which can be seen by some as a waste of her offensive(?) potential). Verline abhors fighting other Kensei and will only do it if the situation absolutely calls for it. History When Verline woke up she found a man she did not recognize standing right beside the bed she was laying on. The man introduced himself as Janus von Grinstein, the leader of an organization whose purpose is to defeat Gekijou. Janus then continued and told her that she was attacked by a Gekijou and was left unconscious, Janus then took her in and nursed her back to health. Janus then asked her a few personal questions but Verline wasn't able to answer any of them, and explained that she had trouble remembering anything but her name. Janus then proposed a deal for Verline - he said that he'll help her re-discover her memories if she joins DEF and aids them in their fight against Gekijou, Verline had no choice but to accept. Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities Cryokinesis: The ability to manipulate ice using water vapor in the atmosphere. Verline specializes in creating solid ice objects. However, the objects are hollow, as it would take too much energy to solidify it. The ice shards from destroyed constructs can be launched as projectiles at enemies, leaving her as an effective counter-attacker. *Barricade: A wall of ice forms out of the water in the air, falling to the ground at a perfect 90 degree angle. If shattered, however, the ice particles will instead fly TOWARD the damage source, causing whatever hit it to take damage. *Stalictite: She drops an icicle from the sky. However, it continues to grow as it falls, becoming more lethal the farther it drops. It also makes it more difficult to land a hit with a very large stalictite, however. Advanced Cryokinesis: Verline's ability to manipulate ice advaned to allow her to create fully solid ice objects while maintaining all of its previous properties. Verline can now create solid objects in any form in any particular spot. This also allows her to instantly freeze an object or a target by manipulating the water vapor surrounding it. *Icicle Bullets: Verline's main method of attack. Verline readies dozens of thick sword lengthed icicles and volleys them towards her target at hypersonic speed. The transition between one batch to the next requires little to no time allowing her barrage to feel infinite in supply and number. The bullets can be created and fired in any angle allowing her to use them both offensively and defensively. Verline can chose to let the icicles levitate behind her back after creating them and fire them when she needs to. *Diamond Dust: *Freezepoint: Blizzard: Blizzard is Verline's greatest defense and offense. Verline can create an intense and devastating blizzard that places her in an advantage over her opponents. While inside the Blizzard Verline's parameters are all increased while everyone else's are all decreased which places her in an even position when fighting stronger opponents. The moment the blizzard is activated the ground and any heat conducting object with no heat source will be instantly frozen. The blizzard does not discriminate against allies or opponents which makes verline hesitant to activate it. *Pause: While inside the blizzard verline can instantly freeze time allowing her to set up an attack, escape from an attack and other stuff *.... Cryomanip: Relationships *Janus von Grinstein - A father like figure to Verline. She has known him since he took her in after she was attacked by a Gekijou. Verline has nothing but appreciation and admiration to Janus but has trouble showing it due to her cold personality. *Jonathan Shaw - Verline's boyfriend. She first met him during her first mission after Radiance was split into two teams and was lumped on Shaw's side. She enjoys his companionship and how he lives his lfie. Verline fell for Shaw when he visited her after the incident with Ichi but was never able to find the time to tell him her feelings. *Cameron Barron - Verline's very close mate and combat partner. They met early in the story but haven't gotten to know each other until they were sent in an odd mission in where they met Cassie. He has helped Verline raise Cassie and she's eternally grateful for it. Verline considers Cameron family. *Cassie - A girl whom Verline and Cameron retrieved from an odd mission. Due to them living together and how Verline took care of her she views Cassie as a daughter and worries and cares for her as much as a mother would. Trivia *Her favorite color is violet *Her favorite drink is latte *Verline has a real soft spot for cute animals like cats Category:Female Category:Kensei Category:PC Category:Character Category:DEF